Open Season: Scared Silly
|budget = $5.5 million|gross = $1.8 million}}Open Season: Scared Silly is a 2016 American computer-animated buddy comedy film. It is the fourth installment in the Open Season film series, following Open Season (2006), Open Season 2 (2008), and Open Season 3 (2010). Produced by Sony Pictures Animation, it was animated by Rainmaker Entertainment. The film was directed by David Feiss and produced by John Bush, with music by Rupert Gregson-Williams and Dominic Lewis. With an exception of Melissa Sturm and Michelle Murdocca, none of the voice cast from the previous installments reprised their roles in this film. It theatrically premiered in Turkey on December 18, 2015, and was released as a direct-to-video in the United States and Canada on March 8, 2016. While the film acknowledges the events depicted in the original film, it ignores the continuity seen in Open Season 2 and Open Season 3. Plot The film opens with Elliot telling a campfire story about the legend of the Wailing Wampus Werewolf that lives in Timberline National Forest. Domesticated Boog is terrified by the story and decides to "chicken out" of their annual summer camping trip until he knows the werewolf is gone. Determined to help Boog overcome his fears, Elliot, Mr. Weenie and their woodland friends band together to scare the fear out of Boog and uncover the mystery of the Wailing Wampus Werewolf. Also, Shaw, now a tour guide, witnesses an unseen creature in the forest and begs Gordy to allow open season and Shaw is determined to hunt down Boog and Elliot and catch the werewolf. To do so, he recruits his old friends Ed and Edna. Meanwhile, Elliot is heartbroken and catches the werewolf by himself alone after Boog angrily breaks up with him. A starving Mr. Weenie believes he is the werewolf. At Dead Bear Gulch, Elliot and Mr. Weenie are both caught by the werewolf with it reveals Shaw inside, but Boog and his friends leaped to the rescue. Shaw is defeated (in which he is revealed to be allergic to hornets) and arrested for impersonating a monster and creating a general panic, and open season is permanently shut down, In the end the werewolf turns out to be real, but Elliot befriends him by dancing with him as he joins their camp out. The next morning, Bobbie and Bob return to the R.V. and Bobbie tells Mr. Weenie that today is his birthday. Mr. Weenie says to the audience, "And so everybody did live happily ever after, including Mr. Weenie. The End". Before the credits roll, the werewolf wants Boog to become a werewolf lady one more time, but Boog refuses. Cast *Donny Lucas as Boog *Will Townsend as Elliot / Mr. Weenie / Additional Voices *Melissa Sturm as Giselle / Additional Voices *Brian Drummond as Ian / Reilly / Tree-Hugger Man / Additional Voices *Lee Tockar as Buddy / McSquizzy / Additional Voices *Peter Kelamis as Serge *Trevor Devall as Shaw / Werewolf / Additional Voices *Lorne Cardinal as Gordy *Garry Chalk as Ed *Kathleen Barr as Bobbie / Edna / Tree-Hugger Lady *Shannon Chan-Kent as Rosie / Marcia *Michelle Murdocca as Maria *Frank Welker as Animals' vocal effects *Matthew W. Taylor as Additional Voices Production Open Season: Scared Silly was first announced on June 11, 2015. The first trailer was released on November 1, 2015. Release Like its predecessors, Open Season 2 and Open Season 3, the film was released theatrically in different countries: *Turkey – December 18, 2015 *Hungary – December 31, 2015 *Romania – February 5, 2016 *Russia – June 2, 2016 *Ukraine – June 2, 2016 *Slovakia – September 1, 2016 *Czech Republic – September 8, 2016 'Home media' The film was released on DVD and Blu-ray in the United States on March 8, 2016, by Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Reception Renee Schonfeld from Common Sense Media gave it a positive review, saying, "Talented voice actors, along with a clever story and script, make this very funny film a cut above most direct-to-DVD fare for kids and families". External links *Official website *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt4938374/ Open Season: Scared Silly] on IMDb *[https://www.bcdb.com/bcdb/cartoon.cgi?film=169611 Open Season: Scared Silly] at The Big Cartoon Database *[https://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/open_season_scared_silly Open Season: Scared Silly] at Rotten Tomatoes *[https://www.boxofficemojo.com/movies/intl/?id=_fOPENSEASONSCARED01 Open Season: Scared Silly] at the Box Office Mojo Category:2015 films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:2010s American animated films Category:2010s comedy films Category:2010s sequel films Category:2015 computer-animated films Category:American buddy films Category:American children's comedy films Category:American computer-animated films Category:Animated films about revenge Category:American sequel films Category:Animated comedy films Category:Animated buddy films Category:Animated films about animals Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Open Season Category:Sony Pictures Animation films Category:Sony Pictures direct-to-video films Category:Werewolves in film Category:Films scored by Rupert Gregson-Williams Category:Films scored by Dominic Lewis Category:2016 films Category:Direct-to-video films Category:Animated films Category:Films Category:Computer-animated films Category:Sony Pictures Home Entertainment films Category:Animal films Category:Films rated PG Category:PG